


Birthday Surprises

by xAliceinwonderland



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: Dani wakes up alone on the morning of his 32nd Birthday but that doesn't mean that no one cares.





	Birthday Surprises

Waking up alone on his birthday was exactly what Dani had in mind or had planned, but then the age gap between him and his lover was big enough to raise a the eyebrows of most people he knew and what he hoped and wanted wasn’t necessarily what his lover would want, he wasn’t even completely sure he could call him his lover because they were yet to have that conversation. He wouldn’t deny that the younger Spaniard was certainly his friend, they were at the stage where they spent almost every night together when on the road he just want sure if he was brave enough to hope they could be something more. Rolling over and grabbing his phone he couldn’t help but smile at the photo and the message attached, reluctantly pulling himself out of bed and into the shower planning on getting a quick run in to make up for all the cake he planned to eat later because it wasn’t his birthday every day, pulling on some tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie before he put his headphones in his ears in an attempt to shut out the world.

Parking his car in the drive the younger Spaniard let himself in to Dani’s place leaving the presents and helium filled balloons in the lounge, before he began setting up the balloons and the banners outside. Making his way back into the kitchen he began placing the candles on top of the chocolate cake he had made specially knowing it was Dani’s favourite, pulling his phone from his pocket he checked through his messages to double check that everything was ready wanting it to all be perfect since this was their first big celebration since they had been together. Coming back from his run Dani couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the balloons and banners outside his front door, not having realised just how nice it would be to spend his birthday with someone that really cared. Making his way inside he kicked off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around the taller Spaniard, pressing his lips to the base of the younger man’s neck causing him to moan softly as he turned round to face him “Mm you’ve no idea just how much I’ve missed you.”

Dani couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that statement “Well I think your find the feeling is entirely mutual but just so you know, it wasn’t very nice of you leaving me here to wake up all alone on my birthday of all days.” A kiss and a playful push later Dani couldn’t help but smile as his lover chuckle in response “Well I will be sure to let the sponsors know, that from not on all my commitments need to take place in Switzerland so I can sleep in my own bed at night would that suit you better?” Dani couldn’t help but smile at that statement and the relief that the younger Spaniard felt at home with him in his house, he had to admit that he could get used to having him by his side all the time because even he had to admit he was getting very much attached to the young man extremely quickly. Reaching up on his tip toes Dani connected their lips once more “Well you should know by now that you’re welcome here whenever you want, I’m always happy to have you here with me and Minnie too.” 

Deepening the kiss Maverick allowed his hands to brush against Dani’s sides as he reluctantly broke the kiss to lift the hoodie over Dani’s head unable to stop the smile spreading across his face at his lover’s words, “Be careful what you wish for Pedrosa or one day we might just turn up on your doorstep with our bags wanting to move in and there would be no getting rid of us then.” Dani couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement with that statement as he slide his hand down the front of Maverick’s jeans’ causing the younger Spaniard to moan against his lips “We would love to move in with you, but right now I’ve had enough of talking, I’ve been waiting far too long to get my hands on the birthday boy.” Reluctantly releasing his younger lover Dani turned and made his way up the stairs, by the time Maverick had joined him Dani had lost the tracksuit bottoms and was laid on the bed in just his underwear, stripping off his jeans and his t-shirt he left them both laying at the foot of the bed as he joined Dani on the bed. 

Pushing down there boxers down just enough Dani quickly took both of their erections in hand and began stroking them, Dani couldn’t help but smile at the moans that were coming from Maverick and he knew he wouldn’t ever be able to get enough of the younger man still unable to believe he really wanted him. It wasn’t long until the two of them were climaxing together trying to get their breath back, but as he collapsed on top of Maverick he couldn’t help but smile “Thank you for making this one of the best birthdays I’ve had in a long time, but right now I think I could really use a nap.” That was something Maverick couldn’t help but agree with but as he wrapped an arm around Dani and pulled him close just as his phone began to ring as he groaned to himself burying his head into Dani’s shoulder “I don’t care who that is they can wait, if they were any kind of friends at all they would let us have these few hours at least” Dani couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he connected their lips once more.


End file.
